red vixen
by RoseMauLeFay
Summary: Two people two goals one is to find the avatar and hers is to find her father, could they help each other , oh yeah did I mention shes a firebender..., will love sprak like lighting or get brought down by hook swords...


**(ok some where in the chapter i put a wrong word *sacifrace* im tired i do not own ATLA )**

**Chapter one - a flame among sushi **

There I was in the freezing sub levels of the ship , a Stowe away on a fire nations vessel, i could feel the blood pumping in my veins

''I should have brought an extra blanket'' Nothing but animals and darkness surrounded me,it not like I would stand out in the dark anyway pale skin and red hair that what i was known for." kind of regret my choice of travel now i know i been here for a couple of hours , and my skin is already turning blue from the cold."

Flashback 

"Mom ...Mom ...MOM" a little ten year old girl pest-ed her mother a women no older then in her mid twenty's with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Akane, do you need something?" she looked into the big blue eyes of her Daughter

"Daddy said that you will be having the baby soon is this true? Cause it cant have my Rani shes mine" Akane spoke in a upset tone

"Sweaty there's nothing to worry about the baby will have its own toys , like you had yours" the mother replied. A man in his mid thirty's walked into the room

with a very stern look on his face. "Akane go into the other room please your father and I have to talk"

"yes Mom" the little girl walk away as if the talk they just had never happen, the mother looked back to the father

"Kiyoki we need to talk" the man said his gold eyes burned into hers, while rubbing his dark crimson hair, "you know the fire nation will be here soon are you sure you don't want to come with? Akane needs me and you know it she'll evidently start in a few months or so and you know what the village already agree to do if she gets out of hand,"

"Kyo I don't want to hear things like that Akane already knows whats going to happen and you know I cant go far from Kyoshi island this is the only Island in the world that grows dandy roses and i need the roots to stay alive, your second child is going to be born in four months surely they can wait until then can they?" kyo had an doubtful expression on his face. " OK I see.., your things will be packed in the morning, write to Akane everyday please, even if you forget about me don't forget about your daughter "

End of flashback 

the room looked even darker then before, " He never even wrote one letter" I could tell by the coldness of the ship the night was raising upon the horizon.

noise could be herd from the top of the deck, "some one is mad" i huddle next to a coldblooded animals , its too dark and cold to see anything or even what it was , "poor things they keep you down here so you go in hibernation cause of the coldness" About three more hours passed, "OK Akane if you can stay wake then you can make it till morni- ...,morn- ...mor.."

Flashback

"Akane guess what the Avatar is here" A girl about the age of five said to her older sister, looking nothing alike ,misu a dark completion girl with gold eyes and brown hair, while her sister had most of her fathers traits red hair pale skin that burn in the sun and her mothers blue eyes, they could almost be complete strangers if it wasn't for the fact that they were raised together.

"Miso we have chores to do you can play pretend some other time" not believing a thing my little sister said only because i didn't have time for games i grew up a long time ago.

"Akane I'm not playing pretend hes really here , his name is Aangie! You have to meet him" Miso pulled me by my wrist into the village. I just simply rolled my eyes

"what type of game is this mis- ... miso who is that" Right in front of me was the avatar him self and there's paka foaming from the mouth again...

"Hi I'm Aang and you are?..." i couldn't speak, i lost my voice two seconds i went from a teen with to much chores to a five year old girl "and your name is?..."

"Maybe shes mute" said a girl that was obvious waring water tribe clothes she had pretty hair like my mother

"huh...I'm not mute" i replied for some reason i don't like this girl.

" so she can speak...great another female fighter" a boy about my age spoke up

"umm... no I'm not like Suki she has her hobbies and I have mine" i needed to stick up for my self Kyoshi island don't get a lot of visitor that not trying to hurt us. He look at me like he was the happiest man on earth

"so you cook and clean and fix clothes" he replied i just simply gave him a glare and walk away

"I'm too busy to hang around like kids" as i was walking a way I notice smoke coming the edge of the sea getting close, so I ran , to the highest point of the island faster and faster i tripped a few times but oh well i needed to see if this was my dad, finally coming home. There it was a fire nation ship and not just any a Royal fire nation ship, that must be him it looks just like the one he left on." This time if hes leaving I'm coming with." i hurried home to pack my thing just the basics ,clothes and soap, i ran to my mothers room and put on the red ruby my father left behind for me and i grab some bread from the kitchen , "I'm sure he would welcome me with open arms.." as i ran down to the beach i notice some fire nation soldiers walking off the ship... this is my chance so i made a dash for it into the wagon of hay.

"WE NEED TO FINE THE AVATAR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! NO EXCEPTIONS HE IS HERE!" boy was that kid loud , he looked like the leader , bold head with a pony tail, and i tough my pig tails were bad... just suddenly the wagan moved into the back of the ship and i waited ... and waited and waited ... soon i was asleep until i felt a jolt , the ship was moving, i was finally going to be with my father, i went to the door where the soldiers came out of ,

"oh no, its locked" i pulled and pulled until my arms grew tired, "I'm not getting out of here am I"

End of Flashback

"cold...,so...cold, this was a really bad choice," my eyes slowly moved then i notice it moonlight , coming from the deck a hole big enough for a three people to fit in it was gated off, "they must of open so the animals could breath" there was the moon , my greatest love, full and wonderful, i always knew i was going to die in animal poop, under the moon. i reach for my ruby neck less in my pack , the moon glimpse a shine of my gem

"uncle did you see that?" i heard a voice near the deck opening , was it my gem the shine off of it i tried to angle it again to make a shine, i never paid attention to class on this stuff , gram pa told me three shines means trouble i already got one in , here goes another

"yes Zuko i saw it that time , what do you think it is?" this time i heard a voice of an old men mid forty's ,Fathers ? one more time Akane you can do it...

"i can do it come on ,...i ca- nooo, moon come back please come back" as the chance i had just finished behind a filed of swollen Grey clouds my only chance to be saved, from this frozen hell, why, "COUGH"

"Nephew did you here that?" the old man looked closer to the hole " I think some one is down there"

"WHAT A STOWE AWAY ON MY SHIP" the young man rush over to what i assumed way the door , "solider go into the animal stalls and look for anyone that isn't wearing fire nation amor, NOW"

"Maybe we should help its a big boat?" the older man said

"Uncle nonsense the solider will fine this Polar-Rat and will throw them over borade no one gets a free ride." those words coming from his mouth made my eyes start to water,

"its been over an hour is there any feed back"the young man ask the solider that was sent to look in the stalls

"well sir yes and no.., we found some real Polar Rats but no one else"the soldier was sure he looked everywhere.

"COUGH" was the only thing i can do , every now and then i felt horrible and dead i couldn't move my body wouldn't let me, i been in this spot for over two hours and i was defenseless

"FINE, I WILL GO DOWN THERE MY SELF AND FINE THE PEASANT!", the young man march heavily i followed his foot steps with my ears, his uncle sacrificing behind him. a loud slam bust through my ears when the door was kicked open one by one the steps grow closer, i cant make it , my eyes started to fade the iris once blue and colorful now dull and Grey, i could see the reflation in the ruby , as i started to fall into an eternal sleep i seen a figure maybe two stand over me , i felt my self being pick up like a rag doll and my last words were

"Daddy"

**Authors notes : ha its wonderful sorry guys my first real fan fiction attempted T-T try not to kill me .**


End file.
